


like diamonds in starlight

by kenkustanaccount



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Current Events, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Age of Calamity, Spoilers, if this crashes one more time on me i swear to god, no beta reader we die like men, reverse isekai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkustanaccount/pseuds/kenkustanaccount
Summary: My first fic I've made by myself! Go me!title is from "Highlight" by KIRA. (https://youtu.be/AYUNaQaDfa8)
Relationships: Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Something that is impossible is impossible... right???

**Author's Note:**

> For my followers who still are waiting for Soul Seeker chapter 2, I PROMISE it's still in production, Schedule slip is a real problem I have.
> 
> chapter originally titled "A Strange Beginning". Title changed for symbolism

"It's a really stormy night," you mutter to yourself. "I should really get to bed." After having played Hyrule Warriors: Age Of Calamity for what feels like hours on end and clearing the game, you feel like you're about to pass out.

After what you feel like has been about three hours of tossing and turning, you wake up after hearing what sounds like someone using the doorknocker to try to get you to open the door. You mentally muster your best Tiktok audio voice. " _That's suspicious. That's weird_." You're unsure whether or not to go check who's at the door, until you hear what suspiciously sounds like Sean Chiplock's voice that he uses for Revali. "I... What the fuck is going on? I don't know why Sean Chiplock would be here, let alone at this hour." Against your better judgement, you get your slippers on, grab a baseball bat, and rush towards the door to see who the hell is bugging you in Revali's annoying as hell, but also incredibly cool voice. And just as you open the door, ready to swing your bat, you see his face. It's actually Revali.

"Oh, so you finally chose to open the door. I can't believe it took you so long," he says, in a clearly annoyed tone of voice. You have absolutely no clue how the hell Revali, of all people, is on Earth, let alone real. He enters your house, without permission.

"Listen, I don't know how you're here, Revali, but people here won't just let you walk into their houses like that. Aren't you a fictional character, anyways? I really shouldn't be letting people who may not even be real into my house in the first place." Revali was already in an annoyed mood, but you calling him a fictional character seemed to get on his nerves further.

"You're calling _me_ , The _Rito Champion,_ a fictional character!? I thought everyone here would be excited to have someone like me in their household." Revali pauses for a second. "Wait, How do _you_ know my name, anyway? You seem really untrustworthy yourself." 

You sigh heavily. "Listen, consider yourself lucky that I even know who you are. Especially that I like you enough to let you stay here and not kick you out after the bullshit you just pulled. And I know your name because you exist in a video game I've played." You mentally start kicking yourself after you remember that Hyrule doesn't have video games. "I'll explain what a video game is later. Just make yourself comfortable and get some rest, because we're both gonna have a lot of explaining to do in the morning."


	2. When there's something you don't know, it's only natural to want to find out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a bit of a warning here, as I understand people may not like politics in their fanfiction. There is discussion about the events of January 6, 2021 in this chapter, and potentially further on depending on how many chapters I write tonight. There also may be various other triggers brought up in this further on, but I will do my best to warn you in the chapter summary for people who are sensitive about certain topics. Also, if you need something that's not listed tagged, please comment and ask and I'll do my best to add a warning for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! let's do this!!!
> 
> before we go any further with this, a couple notes to the reader:  
> -The version of the reader in this is AMAB. I myself am nonbinary, so this is specifically so I don't give myself dysphoria, even though I am ALSO AMAB. Sorry for anyone who doesn't like that!  
> -The (updated) title for Chapter 1 is a modified lyric from Neo-Neon by Deco*27. This chapter's title lyric is from Romeo and Cinderella by Doriko.  
> -I may be adding in a couple of headcanons I have about Revali in here. Nothing too divergent from canon, just stuff I think he'd do in his free time when he's not doing archery.

You wake up at around 8:00 AM in the morning. The storm from the previous night is still going, but not as bad as it was the night before. After having slept on the issue you were dealing with about Revali barging in last night, you've decided (once again, against your better judgement) to let him stay here for as long as he needs to for whatever the situation he's in requires. But before you can tell him that, you need to sit down and figure out what the hell is going on. As you walk out of your bedroom, you see Revali pacing the living room, muttering under his breath.

"Hey, come on and sit down. I need to figure out just what the hell is happening here." You pat the couch multiple times, as if he were a cat and you were trying to get him to sit next to you.

"Ok. Well, considering you called me a fictional character last night, am I correct in assuming you know somewhat of my tale?" You nod in agreement. "Well, then, I assume you know somewhat of Calamity Ganon?" 

"Yes... Which is partially why this is so confusing to me. You see, the 'you' in front of me isn't the only 'you' that I know exists. There was a version of you from another game I've played where you had died." Revali lets down his guard for a moment, judging by the look he has on his face. Obviously, he hadn't considered that there was a genuine possibility he could have died in the quest to defeat Calamity Ganon. "If Teba hadn't been warped back to your time, and Link didn't show up when he did, you would have been dead and your soul trapped in Vah Medoh for a century." 

Revali tries to brush it off. "Well, what matters is I lived this time. Besides, I've got bigger fish to fry here than dealing with that. I've been sent here on a mission to deal with something that threatens your entire planet."

You're admittedly kind of surprised. "God, and I thought Trump was bad. What the hell else is this godforsaken year gonna bring?"

"Well, you see, there's a cult who is attempting to bring Calamity Ganon into this universe. I was sent here by Terrako, Princess Zelda's little guardian, to do some research and prevent him from manifesting in a world that's not prepared to deal with the supernatural."

"Hm... We've already got a ton of supernatural bullshit here that's disputed over whether it really exists or not, so I'm not surprised." You sigh heavily. "Listen, if you need somewhere to stay while you investigate, I'm ok with you using this as your base of operations. All I ask is that I want to accompany you as an assistant."

Revali seems not so pleased with those terms, but relents anyway. "As long as you don't get yourself injured while we're snooping, you can join me."

"Ok!", you say excitedly. "Now that that's over with, is there anything you'd like to eat? Come over here and look at the fridge. I've got a ton of stuff to choose from."

Revali falls silent. "What is a fridge?" 

"Oh, for FUCK'S SAKE.", you think to yourself. Now you have to explain what a fridge is. Stupid Hyrule and it's stupidly low level of technology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Post-Chapter Notes]  
> -The cult mentioned in this chapter does not exist IRL. I promise.


	3. I'll lick some sweet, sweet chocolate whether it's real or not, alas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After explaining what a fridge is to Revali, you decide to pull some chocolate out of the pantry. 
> 
> Title Lyric is from "Rotten Heresy and Chocolate" by pinocchio-p (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHnvEsNU1X0). I liked the lyric where it is referring to ACTUAL chocolate, so I chose that. No foreshadowing here whatsoever.

After explaining to Revali what a fridge is, you decide to look in the pantry. "Hey, Revali. Do you know what chocolate is?", you say excitedly. You don't usually share your chocolate stash with people you don't know, but since you have a bit of a crush on him, you'll try to see if he'll realize what the gesture means on Earth.

"I've never heard of chocolate. Is it some sort of food?", Revali asks. Damn, he doesn't know what chocolate is. There goes that plan. You decide to give him some of your best chocolate.

"Well, it's a really sweet snack food that tastes somewhat of dairy. I've got a lot of different kinds in here. Come look and see which one you're interested in." Revali looks through the pantry for about 3 minutes, and decides to try a "cookies and cream" flavor bar from your selection. As he bites into the bar, he makes a very ecstatic face. Seems like he thinks it's good.

"I will say that nothing like this exists in Hyrule. It's certainly sweet, like you said. But nothing could truly compare to Rito Village's dishes for me." You can tell he's just saying that so you think he's not impressed.

"Well, take a couple of those, and lets go check out whatever you were mentioning earlier about that cult. Or, I could also give you a tour around the city. There's an outdoors furry convention in town, so you wouldn't stand out that much." 

"Oh, I was wondering what those people wearing animal suits were doing here when I first got here. So you're saying those are 'furries?'"

"Yeah, that's sort of an Earth thing. Considering animal people exist in real life in Hyrule, this probably doesn't surprise you."

Revali's tone of voice changes to be slightly irritated. "Oh, no, it really does. For a race without any animal characteristics, this is kind of unexpected. Unless we're talking abou-"

"Let me guess, you were about to mention Link?", you interject. "You need to get over that, dude. He was trying just as hard as you were during all that was going on." Revali attempts to reply, but you cut him off. "Let's just get going. I'll show you around the city."


	4. bring on the summer one more time (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally step out into the summer sun.
> 
> Chapter title is a lyric from Henceforth by Orangestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! NEW CHAPTER DROPPED!!! 
> 
> I finally got around to this, mainly because Microsoft Labs is being a little shit and not letting me parse commands properly, so I have a bit of downtime.
> 
> I'm gonna try to make the chapters a bit longer from now on.

You and Revali finally step out into the summer air. It's a very beautiful day outside. The trees are enveloped in green, and the sun is shining down heartily on your city. Months have passed since the pandemic was a problem. People don't even have to wear masks anymore, although a lot of people do just because they're so used to it. Kids play on the sidewalk of your neighborhood. Puddles from the rainstorm last night litter the street, reflecting the beautiful sky above. Revali stands with his beak agape, clearly shocked at how wonderous the city is when it's not actually raining outside.

"Heh. I bet you weren't expecting somewhere so technologically advanced to be so beautiful, huh?" 

Revali stands in silence for a few moments, contemplating the scenery. "...Well, it's certainly not what I'm used to, myself. Rito Village is typically covered in snow."

"Well, why don't we get a picture together? I'm actually a big fan of you. I never thought something like this would happen, considering in my world, you're a video game character." Revali seems to take that comment in stride.

"Well, of course. Why _wouldn't_ at least one person in this world think that highly of me, the Rito Champion?" You proceed to pull out your phone, and get in a good position to take a selfie. Revali stares at your phone, clearly perplexed, and then proudly remarks, "Hmph. For a Sheikah Slate, it certainly looks a lot more polished than the one Link uses."

"Well, that's the thing. This isn't a Sheikah Slate. This is just what we call a smartphone. It doesn't have the power to generate ice or anything. Humanity uses these for pictures, directions to places, and for social media." Revali nods, even though you can tell he has no idea what you're talking about other than taking photos. "Here, just look at the screen for a bit." You then hit the camera button, and then the picture saves. "Ok, now that that's done, I suppose we can go walk around the city for a bit. We've got plenty of places to go. I'll show you the town center first. We're gonna have to take the subway to get there, though. It's just a couple of blocks down."


End file.
